


even your name

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has been crushing on one of the department supervisors, Minseok, all summer, and discovers that it’s not as one-sided as he had assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Thank you so much to R for betaing!

For the first time in the three years that Sehun has worked at the local amusement park, he’s dreading the park closing for the season. Not the part where he’ll be done going home five nights a week with sore feet and the smell of fast food and theme park clinging to him, of course; the part where he won’t be able to see Minseok almost every day anymore.

Minseok is their area supervisor, a strong, deceptively small man with the prettiest eyes Sehun’s ever seen. Jongin’s been teasing Sehun for months now about how obvious his crush on Minseok is, which has made Sehun worry a little, but he doesn’t think Minseok has noticed. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable around Sehun or like he treats him any differently from any of the other members of the park’s food and beverage department, anyway.

All of the park employees have to work the day after the park closes, cleaning all the buildings and getting it ready for the months that it will stand empty. It’s not the most fun Sehun has ever had, but he is glad to have one last chance to see everyone again.

He’s scrubbing down the refrigerator in the funnel cake stand when he hears a familiar set of footsteps, and then the sound of Minseok clearing his throat. “How’s it going?” Minseok asks him.

Sehun can’t help smiling as he turns. Minseok smiles back and the sight makes Sehun feel giddy, as light as the cotton candy he and Jongin have been sneakily eating all summer. “Fine,” he says. 

“Is anyone helping you in here?”

“Daeun,” Sehun quickly assures him. Minseok is a stickler for everything in the department running correctly. “But she had to go get more glass cleaner.”

“Okay, good.” Minseok jots something down on the clipboard he’s carrying. Sehun expects him to move on, since he knows the area supervisors are all in constant motion today, checking in at all their department locations to make sure everything is in order. But instead Minseok sets the clipboard down on the nearest counter and leans against it, like he’s settling in to talk for a while.

“You go to UCLA, right?” he asks. Sehun nods, and Minseok smiles. “Me too.”

Sehun had actually known that, thanks to Minseok’s Instagram profile—not that he’s been stalking him online, no matter how Jongin teases him about it. Pretty much everyone in their department follows each other. 

“We should hang out sometime,” he dares to say, wetting his lips. “Like, we could go get coffee.”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime.”

Sehun’s jaw drops; he can’t help it. “Really?” he asks, barely able to breathe.

Minseok nods. “I couldn’t say anything before, since I was your boss. But I won’t be working here again next year, so it’s not an issue anymore.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He’s barely even aware of what he’s saying, too busy being in shock instead. Minseok wants to go out with _him_?

“You don’t have to answer me right now, if you want to think about it,” Minseok assures him. “Or if you don’t want to, that’s okay, too.”

“No, I want to!” Sehun says quickly. Maybe too quickly. What if Minseok thinks he sounded desperate?

But he just smiles. “Okay, good.”

There’s a crash from outside, and then Minseok’s walkie-talkie goes off, the summons a familiar sound by now. “I’d better answer this,” he says wryly as he pulls it out of his belt.

Sehun nods. “Make sure nobody’s blown anything up.”

“Exactly,” Minseok says with a quick laugh. 

He steps outside, already sending his own message back over the walkie-talkie, leaving Sehun to fire off a quick text to Daeun and have a brief, silent meltdown. 

He catches sight of the clipboard still on the counter and picks it up, his hand slightly trembling. Minseok will probably need this. Sehun should obviously go take it to him, like a good coworker.

Almost as soon as he thinks that, Minseok walks back in. Sehun startles and looks up, quickly composing his features into his default blank expression. “You forgot this,” he says, holding the clipboard out to him.

“I know,” Minseok assures him as he takes it. Sehun swallows as their fingers brush, and he swears that Minseok’s smile widens a little. “But thanks.”

“Oh. You’re welcome.”

“I gave you my new number last week, right?” Minseok asks. 

Sehun nods. He’d been quick to ask Minseok for it when he’d mentioned that he’d had to change it—because he’s a good employee, no matter what Jongin thinks. He’d had to text Minseok a few times before about work related things, so it had been important to make sure that he had his new one, too. Admittedly there have been times when he’s opened it on his phone and daydreamed about Minseok texting him to ask him to meet up sometime. He still can’t believe that it’s actually going to happen. 

“I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun says, beaming. Just wait until Jongin hears about this.


End file.
